Truly Thankful
by Foxy-Fire6677
Summary: One-Shot: This is deducted to the families of the Armed Forces. This is for you on this Thanksgiving Day. Inspired by Note To God sang by 7 yr old Rhema Marvanne. watch the video on my page under song-fics.


**A/N:**

**Foxy: I'm dedicating this one shot to the armed forces families who have lost or just can't be with their loved one in overseas.**

**Star: This story was inspired by Note to God by ****7 yrs old Rhema Marvanne.**

**Foxy: The video can be found on my page. Please watch it first it heightens the emotion of the story. Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Truly Thankful**

**Bella's POV:**

I looked around the living room to see little kids running round playing and adults making perorations. The teenagers (the Hale twins Rose and Jasper; my fraternal twin Alice, and Edward my boyfriend) sat around me. We couldn't speak we just sat there in silence. Rose let out a sob and the rest of us just followed her with silent tears.

Today is the day we give thanks for the ones we love. But what do you do when one of those people isn't here with you? My brother Emmett joined the army right after high school. He said he would be fine and would be home before I could miss him. He promised he would be back without a scratch. We revived word that he was M.I.A. after a mission went wrong. It's been almost three months. Rose took it the hardest being his girlfriend. Jasper says she cries herself to sleep and has nightmares every night.

I will never forget that day. The day Forks became even cloudier.

"_Alice, do whatever you want." I said in frustration as we drove home. Alice was planning our birthday party and wouldn't leave me alone about the details. I could care less about the details._

"_You never care about that stuff. That's why I already started planning you and Edward's wedding." She said with a huff._

_I just rolled my eyes as we pulled into the drive way. Rose and Edward parked behind Alice's yellow mini coupe._

"_Was Alice gushing about the part again?" Jasper asked as the three of them reached the porch._

"_Yeah why?" I asked as I tilted my head._

"_She swerved at least three times" Rose said with a giggle._

_I rolled my eyes as we walked into the foyer and threw our coats into the closet._

_I could her noise in the living room. Something is wrong no one should be home. We walked into the living room to find my mom sobbing into my dad's shoulder. Two uniformed men stood before them with a look of remorse. I looked closer to realize they were Sam Uley and Jacob black from La Push._

"_Oh shit." The boys said together knowing what was about to happen._

"_No please no…." was I could say as Alice was stunned into silence._

"_Oh girls…" Renee choked out as she stood rushing to hold Alice and me in her arms sobbing._

"_Mo-oom is he…?" I sobbed out I could say the word._

"_We don't know he's missing sweetie." Renee said with sadness in her voice._

_Rose broke down into tears as Jasper caught her and sat her in the recliner next to them. We all set down as the Sam began to speak._

"_There was an incident…." He said trailing off._

"_What happen?" Jasper asked as he moved to comfort Alice seeing as Rose checked out in her own thoughts. Edward had sat with me and was holding me close._

"_His parachute malfunctioned during a mission into enemy territory. He was separated from the platoon. We are still searching the area as best as we can but it's very unlikely he would survive. He was a good soldier I'm so sorry." Sam Uley stated with remorse on his face._

"_He spoke of the five of you a lot. Especially Rose. He said to give the news if something happen to him." Jacob said as a tear ran down his face._

_We sent the rest of the week in the house just crying._

So now it's Thanksgiving Day and my big brother isn't here to crack turkey jokes. Esme took over the dinner for Renée this year considering everything that has happen. So we are at her house to fit the amount of people attending.

"Remember when Emmett set three pigs loose through the school his senior year?" Jasper said as the quiet became too much for him.

"Yeah that was funny." Alice said she sniffed.

"God I miss him." I said as Edward rubbed circles into my back as he kissed my head.

At that moment my Uncle James and Aunt Victoria arrived with their daughter Abby. She loves Emmett and misses him like crazy. She's only five years old so she doesn't really understand why he hasn't come back yet. He was supposed to be back by Halloween. She was upset but blames the bad people for keeping him from her. She looked around the room till she spotted the group and ran to hop on my lap.

"Bewwa when is Emmy coming home?" she asked in her cute voice.

"I'm not sure honey." I said as I hugged her.

"Don't cry he'w wokay." She said as she wiped my cheeks.

"I hope so I miss my bear of a brother." I said as I kissed her head.

"Everyone dinner is ready!" Esme called out and we all took our place at the table.

Once everyone was settled Carlisle stood to say grace.

"This past year has proved to be a hard road. First, Emmett graduating then shipping off to war and becoming lost to use we pray for his safe return to us. Lord that art in heaven please bring him home to us by Christmas. Thank you for the time we have shared together and t hat we could be blessed and cursed to know such a soul. Amen"

Carlisle finished with tears falling down his cheeks as else was in tears to.

A few minutes passed but nobody really ate much except the little kids who didn't know any better. Abby just stared at her plate. Who could eat without Emmett here to crack a joke or throw a role at someone.

'_I want my brother back.'_ I thought as the door bell rang Carlisle went to answer it leaving the rest of use curious as to who was at the door.

A few minutes later Sam and Jacob walked in.

"Sorry to interrupted you festivities but we have news of Emmett's ware bouts." Sam stated as his face remained blank.

"Where is my son!" Renée called out scared out of her mind.

"We found him when we raided an enemy hide out. He was being held prisoner there. He was starved of food and water for we don't know how long. I'm sorry but the bad news is…" Sam stated with the same blank expression.

Rose ran from the room before he could finish. She must have tripped because there was a thud. Next I could hear the sound of hard soul boots shuffling on the floor and sobbing.

Before my eyes Emmett walked into the dining room with Rose clamped onto him sobbing.

He look at our face in confusion and asked in a joking voice; "Who died?"

Once we came out of our shock mom, Alice and I joined Rose knocking him down onto the floor. Esme just watch in amusement as she cried.

"Wow, I know I would get some hugs but not a dog pile!" He boomed as he bear hugged us back as we laughed and cried all at the same time.

"Girls get off the boy so he can hug his dads." Charlie said as he helped Renée up. Carlisle is like a second father to us so we call them our dads.

We climbed off of him well all but rose who was planting kisses on every surface of his face.

"Rose stop we'll have time for that later." He said as he stood them up. Like the bipolar diva she is she turned angry as she smacked him with every word.

"DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She cried out in as she smacked him.

"Ouch, babe I tried to get in touch with you but the enemy caught me." Emmett said as he whimpered and hid behind mom.

"Well you did scare us son." Dad said as he pulled Emmett in to a full on hug.

"I know but I don't have to go back so I'm never leaving again." He said and greeted everyone else.

Abby was the sweetest reunion she ran to him with the happiest squeal I have ever heard. She told him about everything he missed like her costume and the bunny her dad bought her for Easter.

"Thank you for bring him back to us." I said I hugged my childhood pals.

"He's our brother to Bella." Sam said releasing me.

"We weren't leaving without him either." Jacob said with a smile.

"You two are welcome to join us if you want." Carlisle said to Sam and Jacob.

"No thanks; it's our turn to surprise our families now." Jacob said as they before leaving.

We sat down and everyone began to pig out. Now that our family is complete once again I feel honestly as corny as it sounds; truly blessed.

**~*End*~**

**A/N:**

**Foxy: Once again this one-shot is to honor the armed forced and their families.**

**Star: If you know someone who loves twilight and reads fan-fiction who has a family member overseas or lost them in the battle please tell them about those one shot.**

**Foxy: My heart goes out to you. Please review if this touched you in some way and made you Thanksgiving Day a bit better.**

**Star: So Happy Thanksgiving and will see you again in December.**

**Foxy: I have a special treat for Christmas.**

**Star: So keep an eye out!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
